How did the Pink Ladies begin?
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: How did the Pink Ladies meet, form, get nicknames. Has scenes from movies in here too.
1. Franny

A dark haired girl laid down on the rug on the floor starring at the ceiling. It was quiet time, and the little ones have bunked down for a nap. But the girl can't sleep. She really wants to go home and be in her own bed since its first day of Kindergarten. She already misses her mom and dad. She just wishes they wouldn't go to work so they can spend their days taking care of her.

"Can't sleep? I can't either." A very squeaky childlike quiet voice said breaking the silence.

She looked to her left to see a cute orange like red head wide awake next to her.

"Nope," the girl says quietly. "It's just the first day. That's all."

"I know. I miss my other school. It was much fun than this."

"Same..."

The two girls laid there in silence for a few minutes until...

"I'm Franny," the redhead whispers.

"I'm Betty. But I prefer to be called Rizzo because I hate my first name."

"Why? I like it!" Franny shouted quietly and was shushed by the teacher telling them its nap time.

"It's just too perky," Rizzo whispered.

"Oh. Then can I call you Rizz?"

"Sure... Why not?" Rizzo whispered softly.

An hour later, the kids got woken up and it was time to play. They all ran outside to a little playground for recess. Rizzo and Franny went on the swings giggling.

"You know what Rizz? We should be best friends! We should have playdates, sleepovers, and all that stuff!" Franny giggles.

Rizzo says smiling, "Yeah. We should. I never had a real best friend before. But I think it's going to be great!"

The girls continue to laugh as they talk to each other about things. Later that day, they were playing with a doll house about who they want to be when they grow up.

"I want to be a hair stylist. So I can have my own beauty parlor and can do their hair," Franny says dreamily, "What about you?"

"I don't know. I just want to be Rizzo."

"You gotta have a dream somehow!"

"I just don't know what to be yet, but I believe I might be something. Soon."

Before the class grabs their things to go, both girls were drawing pictures with crayons.

"Here," Franny says urging to show Rizzo her drawing. "That's you, and that's me." She pointed to the two cute figures on the picture with hearts around them. Rizzo made almost the same except there were smiley faces all over.

The two exchanged their drawings as a present and a hug before leaving on separate buses. Rizzo sat by the bus window and sighed happily already missing Franny. But she'll see her tomorrow, so she can't wait.


	2. Jan

Franny and Rizzo were sitting at a cafeteria lunch table getting it all to themselves. They both stayed in the same classes since Kindergarten. They are now 4th graders. Rizzo normally tells the kids to back off because she and Franny are becoming popular now, but Franny is still very nice to others.

"Hey Rizz? What did you get for lunch? I forgot my lunch box."

Rizzo looked in her lunch box and said, "Mine is just a leftover, and an egg salad sandwich."

They both look around but then noticed a girl whom they don't even know. The dark brown haired chubby girl with pig tails and a pastel skirt. She carries her lunch tray full of food and a lunch box also full of food.

She went from table to table asking if she can sit with them but keeps getting rejected.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Go away."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Get outta here freak!"

The girl goes to a table with a group of kids and asks, "is it ok if I can sit with you?"

"You kidding?" The boy sneers, "I would never let you sit with us." The girls smile disappears.

"We never want to hang out with a pig like you." He points to an empty seat. "Even your weight can't hold that seat."

That really hurt the poor kid. She tries to hold back her tears. Rizzo and Franny overheard the whole thing; in fact others in the cafeteria looked at scene. Franny can't stand to see the girl bullied.

"Rizz. You gotta do something," Franny whispers.

Rizzo tries to ignore. "Nah. They'll grow up forgetting about her. Those kids are just plain immature."

"Rizz... She's in trouble." Franny says worried.

"Ok. So the kid bullies her. No big deal."

The boy shouts so the cafeteria hears, "No one wants to sit with you. No one wants to play with you. No one wants to be around you because your fat. And that's the way you should always be!"

As he said that, he took a bowl of pasta and poured it on her head and pushed her to the ground. The entire cafeteria laughed at her. The poor girl was about to have a meltdown.

Rizzo can't help but start to feel really bad for her. Starting to feel anger inside, she immediately stood up as Franny watches.

"Hey!" Rizzo screamed at the boy and cafeteria stops laughing. "How dare you treat the kid like that!"

"She's fat and we hate her!"

Rizzo crosses her arms "Doesn't mean to pour your food on her."

"Oh yeah Rizzo," the boy uses a snotty attitude, "what are you going to do about it! Be a tattletale?"

There was silence, minus the girl sniffling as she tries to take the spaghetti off her hair.

"I'm not telling on you," Rizzo says for a moment, "I'm gonna do... THIS!" Quickly she took a bowl of rice pudding from his tray and poured it on top of his head and the cafeteria shook into laughter again.

"Now you know how that feels? Now you just feel the same way she does! That'll teach you a lesson!"

He scared of her, runs out of the cafeteria.

Rizzo mutters a curse word so no one will hear and turns her back to the girl still on the floor. "Hey. You alright kid?"

She nodded tears rushing in front of her face. Rizzo reached out her arm and then the girl took it and got pulled up back to her feet with her food tray.

"Thanks..." The girl whispered

"You're welcome," Rizzo said, but then looks around to see the rest of the kids staring. "What are you all looking at?" She shouts, "Show's over people!"

The girl was about to turn to walk away, and Rizzo asks, "you wanna sit with us?"

The girl says, "I don't know. I was afraid you'll say 'get lost'".

"Why?"

"Because you are one of the most popular kids in school."

"Right now you need friends. I think maybe we can add you in." Rizzo smiles and takes the girl's hand and met with Franny back at the table.

"What grade are you?" Rizzo asked.

"Forth..."

"How come we've never seen you?" Rizzo asked again.

"I just got moved here right before school started." The girl says and frowns, "I miss my old school. My best friend is there. And I keep getting picked on since I got here."

Rizzo felt a bit of pity as they sit down. Franny had seen the whole thing and asked Rizzo, "you know what you're doing Rizz?"

"Yeah." Rizzo introduces her name, "This is Franny, and I'm Betty. But I prefer to be called Rizzo because I hate my first name."

"Oh. My name is Jan."

The girls were about to settle down for their lunch but then the Jan asks Franny, "how come you don't have anything?"

"I forgot my lunch," Franny says sadly.

Jan rummages through her lunch box, and found two cookies, a cupcake, a Twinkie, yogurt, and a sandwich. "You want a cookie?"

Franny says, "sure..." She takes a cookie and eats it. Surprisingly it tastes so good. Then Franny whispers to Rizzo, "You know you're going to get suspended, for after what you just did."

"I know." Rizzo looks at Jan already devouring a sandwich and smiles. "But I think it's worth it!"


	3. Marty

A 13 year old Rizzo just got off the bus and looked at an awful looking camp with a sign that says, 'Camp Kawakawa'. She sighed wishing her friends were with her. But Jan had to go to a family reunion and Franny is on vacation and won't come back till the first day. She wishes that she was on vacation too but her dumb parents suggested a camp nearby town.

She got assigned to a cabin with bunk mates. She met up with this girl who has cute brown hair in curls. She emptied her stuff while another girl put her awesome expensive things at her bedside.

Rizzo tries to ignore her because of her jealously. She's so popular. Even popular than her. The girl brags about her rich life and dating guys while she smokes cigarettes with her friends. She said her name is Maria.

"Hey. You wanna smoke?" The girl asks Rizzo. She thought for a moment. She wants to be cool though she doesn't want to damage her lungs, but she thinks she will fit in and be popular with them when she smokes.

She took a cigarette and put it to her lips while the other girl lights it. As soon as smoke enters her pipe she begins to choke while the other girls laughed.

After a few attempts on trying, she suddenly became used to it which becomes addicting.

It had been two weeks into camp and Rizzo continued to ignore while smoking cigarettes. But one day by the lake, the girls sat on the docks tanning. Rizzo comes by in a bathing suit trying to be alone.

"Look who it is! Hey Betty!" Maria squeaked waving.

"It's Rizzo." With an attitude she stood near them trying to ignore her.

"Why is your name Rizzo?" Maria asks curiously.

"I hate my first name." Rizzo says sarcastically.

"Wanna tan with us?" Another girl asks her.

"So what? To get sunburns?" She scoffed. "I don't think so!" She crosses her arms.

"Ok... you don't have to lash out of us." Maria says with a spat.

"Oh yeah. You and your popular attitude trying to get me to shut up," Rizzo shouts.

Maria says angrily, "I'm not telling you to shut up! I'm telling you to control yourself!"

Rizzo gave her a dirty look and then came close and then slapped her. Maria, shocked at the moment, hits her back.

Then a physical fight broke out between the girls.

A minute later, a camp counselor broke them up and sent them to the office to explain why this happened. And before they knew it, they're going to get kicked out.

Rizzo angrily storms into the cabin and stuffed everything of hers in the bag. She even stole a few cigarettes and put them in a bag where no one will find out she's smoking.

"That stupid, loathsome, little-"

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," A voice said.

She turned to see Maria standing there with a frown and very curious.

"I don't hate you," Rizzo says calmly, "I was just jealous because you're so popular and all. I was popular in my school and still am."

Maria looks down in silence and says, "You wanna know my secret?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Maria wasn't my real name."

"What?"

"I made it up because I hated my real name. It sounds so tomboyish," the brown haired said really disgusted.

"What is your name?" Rizzo asked curiously.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't."

The girl took a deep breath and sighed. Then she whispered, "Marty. Marty Maraschino."

Rizzo made a small smile trying to keep from laughing. "Like a cherry," she says sarcastically.

Marty frowns for a moment understanding the sarcasm and says sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's my fault," Rizzo says. "I was so jealous, that I couldn't control my rage."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment until they both launched into a hug.

An hour later, Rizzo and Marty packed up their things and walked out to the front of the camp to wait for their parents.

"Where do you go to school?" Marty asks still curious.

Rizzo answered, "Wellson middle school."

Marty instantly broke into excitement. "Oh my gosh! I'm transferring to that school!"

"Really?" Rizzo asks also excited

"Yeah!"

They both were talking for a while still waiting on their families.

"Hey, Marty?" The girl looks up.

Rizzo asks, "Do you think we should start over and become friends."

"Sure!" Marty says still excited.

They exchanged their phone numbers before they're parents came picking them up and about to scold them after what happened.

A month later during the first day of school, Rizzo walked around campus waiting for her friends to show up, then she sees the two girls standing by the door which happens to be Jan and Franny.

"Hey!" Rizzo shouts and the girls look at her screaming with excitement and ran to kill her with hugs.

"How've you been Rizz?" Franny asks.

Rizzo says shrugging, "It's all good. You?"

Franny says, "I went to South Carolina! It was fun staying by the beach. But it was so hot there." And Jan said, "I ate everything at the reunion."

"That's my girl," Rizzo shouts giving Jan a secret handshake they invented a while back. "So, who's your homeroom teacher?"

Jan looked in her schedule and says, "Frackler."

"Drop dead. I got Jason." Rizzo also looks and sighs very annoyed.

"Same," Franny said also irritated.

"HEY RIZZO!"

Suddenly a voice appeared and the girls turned their heads to look at Marty who's running toward them.

"Marty!" Rizzo exclaimed as both girls hugged laughing. "What's shakin?"

"Good! I can't believe I'm here! With you!" Marty giggles.

Rizzo immediately introduced the others trying not to get her tongue twisted. "Jan, Marty. Marty, Jan. Franny, Marty. Marty, Franny."

"How do you do," Jan quickly took Marty's hand and shook it as if a person is shaking hands.

"You look so lovely," Franny says admiring her beauty.

"Thanks," Marty said sincerely.

Rizzo asks, "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

Marty looks at her schedule and says, "I have Ms. Frackler."

"Oh! I have her too," Jan said happily.

"Solid. You know where she is?" Marty asks.

"Yep!"

"Can you take me to her?"

"Of course! Later Fran! Bye Rizz!" Jan takes Marty by the hand and entering the building.

"How did you meet her," Franny asks. And Rizzo answers, "I met her at camp, and I realized she's transferring here."

"Oh. Well, we better head to class," Franny says as they both enter the building also.


	4. What should we call our group?

One night before the last day of school, the girls were having a sleepover at Marty's house. They always have a tradition where every Friday night they take turns sleeping over at each other's houses until the end of the school year.

Marty sits on her bed reading a magazine, Franny is brushing Rizzo's hair attempting to make them into curls, and Jan watches the Mickey Mouse club doing very funny impressions making the girls laugh.

"Hey Jan? You need to get out more," Rizzo laughs after Jan pulled a Minnie Mouse.

She asked confused, "What do ya mean?"

"I mean you watching cartoons all the time. You seem really good at it." Rizzo says very impressed.

"For your information, I watch television every Saturday night and memorized their lines," Jan said and continued to watch the television and eating a Twinkie.

"Of course you do." Rizzo turns and gave Marty a cigarette and a light. Franny asks, "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Rizzo asks.

Franny sniffs the air. "It smells like something burning."

"Oh," Rizzo says, "It was Marty smoking cigarettes."

"You two smoke now?" Jan asked puzzled. Rizzo sighs before taking a cigarette and lights it also. "Yeah. Since camp. You wanna try? It won't kill ya?"

"I don't know Rizz. I don't want to get sick or anything," Franny said a little disgusted.

"Give it a try." Rizzo gives Franny and Jan each a cigarette and gave them a light. In just 3 seconds, both girls starting coughing.

"Same thing happened to me first time. Just get with it."

An hour later, the girls started to watch "Cinderella," though Rizzo doesn't want to, but Franny and Jan voted on it. Marty sits on the bed with Rizzo who is tortured by a Disney movie, while Franny sits in a comfortable love seat brushing her hair, and Jan lies on her stomach in her sleeping bag on the floor with her chin resting on her fists. After the movie begins, Marty breaks the silence, "We should be a group or something."

"Yeah! We should," Franny squeaked. "Like a gang!"

Rizzo said sarcastically dreamily, "A gang where no one else is invited besides us."

"We need a name," Marty says thinking.

They spent the almost half the entire movie discussing about the name of the group, but they all disagreed to the names like "beauty gals" "hot babes" "cuties" and even "black girls" (Which of course they automatically disagreed on.)

Jan who was silent the whole time eating Twinkies and popcorn muffled, "Pig ladies…."

"Jan. You're not creating a gang which will make us fat," Rizzo sarcastically laughs.

Jan swallowed the food and says, "Pink ladies." She said it with a K.

Rizzo, Franny, and Marty looked at her for a moment but then Franny says, "I kinda like that name Jan."

"I agree! Do ya Rizz?" Marty asks Rizzo. Rizzo was silent for a moment and then smiles finally agreeing. "We should be the pink ladies."

The girls cheer and then Rizzo gives glasses of party drinks, "A toast to the gang! Or should I say the pink ladies!" Each girl takes a glass and then says "cheers" not at the same time, and clink their glasses. After they are finished, they begin to put the glasses to their lips, and then as they sip, there were multiple spit takes realizing that it was wine. Rizzo just kept on drinking.

"How come your used to it Rizz?" Jan asked. Rizzo shrugged and continued to watch the movie.

Over halfway through the movie, Jan had crashed, signaling the others to call it a night as well. They turned the television off and then crawl into bed. Franny bids them goodnight and snuggles in her sleeping bag sighing contently. Rizzo lies down in Marty's bed while Marty turns off the lights.

"Hey Rizz?" Marty asked in a whisper, "I can't believe tomorrow we're going to be leaving Wellson and go to Rydell in September."

Rizzo just smiles that she finally leaves the middle school and will rule with her friends at Rydell. "I can't wait," she says a little sarcastic and then closes her eyes.


	5. Rydell, Jackets, T-birds

All four pink ladies were carpooling in one of their mom's car talking about what Rydell will be like. It's the first day of their freshman year, and Rizzo starts to look and feel like a pro. Like a senior.

As soon as they're dropped off, Jan looks at the building and sighs, "Rydell high school!"

"Home of the Rangers," Franny says smiling a little bit nervous.

Marty says hopefully looking in her hand mirror, "let's just hope the upperclassmen isn't popular as I."

Rizzo says to the gang, "let's go mingle."

Then all four walked into the high school building.

During lunch, the girls got lunch trays with food on it and then sits down.

Jan was about to eat an apple, but then notices some guys walking into the cafeteria, in their black greaser jackets, and greasy hair. Jan's apple rolled out of her hand into her macaroni and cheese. "Who are those guys?"

Marty looked to see them smoking cigarettes and sighs, "those guys look amazing..."

Fran says, "look at those jackets! They're wearing the same exact jackets..."

Rizzo looks closely at the words in the back of their hot jackets that says "T- Birds".

The gang went past the cafeteria to go outside. On the way, one guy pushed a geek out of the way and his food went flying as he fell.

Jan took the apple out of the food and eats it getting a completely odd taste, had a weird look, and then shrugged and continues to eat it.

"Oh my gosh! We need to get jackets of our own!" Marty says.

"Yeah," Franny said getting the idea. "I mean we're pink ladies, and we aren't pink."

Jan says realizing it, "Oh yeah. I haven't thought that one through."

"Well girls," Rizzo smirked as she puts on sunglasses, "looks like we're going shopping!"

Later on after school the girls walked to a little store nearby to find a perfect pink jacket.

Jan, Marty, and Franny went to look at the jackets, and Rizzo would often disagree with it. She says it's too pink, very light, extremely bright, very dark, peachy, red, and not even pink at all.

"Jan, ya color blind? We're looking for pink. Not magenta." Jan looks down a dark pink top and then sheepishly puts it back on the clothing rack.

"How about this one? It has pockets!" Marty asked. Rizzo looked down to see a light pink with at least five pockets. She shook her head and then says demandingly "I need a jacket that looks like it can get the T-birds attention. Something that will make them want to date. Something that will make them eat us up." She says in a sexy way.

"Something like this?" Franny asks holding up a normal pink jacket with a zipper. The girls squeals at it so loud that nearly the entire store can hear.

Rizzo shouts, "that's the one! Exactly what I imagined!"

Marty sighs happily, "it looks perfect!"

"It needs something..." Franny says as the girls look at her. "We could use the words on the back of it, and our names in the front so we know which is which."

Rizzo screams surprised at the idea, "Oh my god! Fran! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Franny asked also surprised. Normally she wasn't really that smart.

"I'm gonna work on the letters," Marty says excited, "we need the sizes first."

"All of us are a medium right?" Franny asks. But then looks at Jan and says, "ok. One large, the rest of us. Medium."

The next morning, Jan, Franny and Rizzo came after getting dropped off again. They stood outside of the building waiting for Marty.

"Where's Marty?" Franny asked.

"I have no idea," Jan says, "she should show up by now."

A few minutes later Marty came by panting. "Sorry guys overslept! I was trying to put letters on them. And it was harder than I thought." She gave everyone their jackets and they squeal with excitement.

Rizzo put her jacket on and looked at her name on the front of her jacket smiling as Franny and Jan put theirs on.

"Ready girls? Let's go get em'!"

Later on at lunch they all sit at the table, while the other kids noticed they're wearing awesome jackets.

"Uh. Rizz. They're staring at us..." Franny says a little nervous looking around.

"It's because we're cool, tough, and sassy," Rizzo said noticing the T-birds walking in, "Here they come."

The T-Birds were coming through the cafeteria the same way as yesterday, but when they passed the girls, they stopped a few feet away from the table and one by one, they turned to look at them.

"Hello..." One of the guys said in a sexy way about to go for them. "Ooh la la!"

"Watch it!" Rizzo shouts angrily, "those jackets are new!"

"What the hell kinda name is Rizzo?" Another guy asked and then says, "I like it!"

The other guys except for one commented on their jackets looking so cool.

"Guys. Let's be cool," a dark haired greaser says while he combs his hair looking at Rizzo who smiles. Rizzo asks, "are you the leader?"

"Yes. I'm Zuko. Danny Zuko." He greets her.

Rizzo introduces herself. "I'm Rizzo. Betty Rizzo. I hated my first name. And this here's Franny, Marty and Jan." She points to each girl as they wave at the boys. What Jan did was that she made a very small wave because she hardly meets guys and is shy. Marty did a sassy wave and Franny waves enthusiastically.

"That's Doody, Sonny, Kenickie, and Roger. But we call him Putzie." Each of the guys stared at the girls especially Sonny. And the girls stared at the guys especially Marty and Rizzo.

"You wanna sit with us?" Rizzo asked smiling.

The guys looked at Danny, and he nodded, and automatically, the T birds sit with the pink ladies at a lunch table.


End file.
